


Oh My God!Dog

by Youkoartemis



Series: God!Ryan AU [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, God!Ryan AU, I hope you all enjoy the divergence from the sadness that usually suffuses this AU, M/M, Ryan turns into a big floofy dog, That's it, actual puppy!god!Ryan, also, that's the fic, this is literally just shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkoartemis/pseuds/Youkoartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gods of this world have many abilities outside of their specific attributes. One of these abilities is shapeshifting. (AKA the fic in which god!Ryan becomes an actual puppy.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh My God!Dog

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, I know I usually only post up one story per day, but... I wrote this out and I wanted to post it up, so... I'm doing it. Enjoy.

Actual puppy!god!Ryan looks like a [Great Pyrenean Mountain Dog](http://www.purina.com.au/sitecore/content/PurinaAustralia/Home/owning-a-dog/dog-breeds/Pyrenean-Mountain-Dog) / [Great Pyrenees](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Great_Pyrenees). Just with blue eyes (and no related deafness, despite blue-eyed white-furred animals’ tendency towards deafness).

This story was based on a prompt from [xanzs](http://archiveofourown.org/users/xanzs/pseuds/xanzs). So they should be delighted to see this written out and posted up.

Once again, this fic was written in one go, so if there are errors, they'll probably be edited out within the next day or so.

* * *

 

“So Ryan.” Gavin started one day, as they laid next to one another on their bed, sides touching.

“Yo.” Ryan responded instantly, opening his eyes and turning his head towards Gavin, who was looking back.

“Are the stories about gods turning into animals true?” Gavin asked, looking excited as he grinned brightly at his god.

“Uh, well, I’d need to know which stories you’re referring to before I can verify their veracity, but... Shapeshifting _is_ one of the abilities shared by all divine beings.” Ryan answered, rubbing his nose with the index finger of his right hand and rolling his eyes upwards as he thought deeply.

“You can shapeshift?” Gavin asked, grin falling as he affected a rather stunned look.

Ryan blinked and pulled out of his thoughts to focus on Gavin. His head tilted slightly to one side, burying his face a bit deeper into the pillow his head was resting on. He looked mildly puzzled.

“Um, yes? I... had thought that would be obvious? I mean, you _did_ see me change form after getting stabbed that one time...” He replied, sounding a bit nonplussed. There was a small, bemused smile on his face.

“Oh. Yeah, that happened, didn’t it?” Gavin realized, sounding a bit sheepish. His grin was equally sheepish. “Whoops.”

Ryan just stared at him in bemusement, then started chuckling softly, turning his head back so he was staring at the ceiling. By Father, he loved this man, as ridiculous as he could sometimes be.

“Yes. Yes, it did in fact happen.” He agreed, deeply amused. He was smiling as he stared up at the ceiling.

Gavin’s hand squeezed his own, reminding him that they were currently holding hands. He looked back over at Gavin with a curious expression, wondering what the mortal wanted.

“So, Ryan, can you shapeshift into anything?” The archer asked, looking perhaps a bit too excited about something.

“Uh, yes? I mean, assuming it exists or at one point existed...” Ryan answered in a slightly halting manner, wondering where Gavin was going with this. A small frown marred his brow as a trickle of apprehension settled in his gut as his mind began turning to all the horrible things that might come out of Gavin’s mouth next. As much as Ryan adored the mortal, he was well aware of how devious the man’s mind could be, when the mood hit him.

Gavin’s grin grew, making Ryan even more nervous.

“So could you turn into a dog, or summat?” The archer asked, and Ryan relaxed slightly. 

_Oh, good._ He thought, _He only wants to know if I can turn into a dog. That’s not so bad._

“I can do that.” He stated with a nod, smiling slightly.

Gavin’s grin grew so wide Ryan was mildly surprised that his face didn’t split wide open.

“Really?!” He asked excitedly, eyes going wide. He rolled over onto his side to look more closely at Ryan. “Will you? Right now?”

Ryan blinked and smiled bemusedly, brow furrowing slightly in mild confusion as he rolled over to match Gavin’s pose, in reverse.

“I- I mean. I _could...?”_ He responded uncertainly.

Gavin started eagerly pleading for him to do so, grabbing onto Ryan’s shoulder with the arm he wasn’t laying on and shaking the god’s shoulder.

Ryan sighed, smiled wryly, and shrugged Gavin’s hand off before sitting up and backing slightly away from the mortal. He took a deep breath and let his eyes slide closed, focusing inward. He reached for his power, and let it slowly slide through him, focusing on what he wanted to become. A brief surge of power, and...

Gavin watched as his boyfriend’s form glowed and changed, rapidly shifting from human to canine. After the light faded, Gavin saw a large dog with longish white-blond fur and Ryan’s familiar stormy blue eyes.

The dog’s tongue lolled out of his mouth as he graced Gavin with a big doggy grin.

Gavin instantly melted under the force of his boyfriend’s now literal puppy dog eyes, and he cooed at the canine, grinning like a dope as he sat up, leaning over to hug his boyfriend-turned-dog close. He ran his hands through the thick, soft fur and burying his face in the dog’s neck. He nuzzled his nose further into Ryan’s neck, and heard the sound of Ryan’s furiously wagging tail whacking against the covers. The god-turned-dog woofed softly, the sound deep and resonating.

Gavin leaned fully against the large dog, smiling happily, his eyes closed. Ryan was so warm, and soft. He cuddled up closer, all-but-wrapping himself around his shapeshifted boyfriend’s fluffy form.

Ryan laid down and settled himself, resting his muzzle on his paws, Gavin’s arms wrapped around his neck. He let his eyes slip shut, enjoying the closeness to his Gavin.

The two of them drifted off to sleep, curled around each other.


End file.
